toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Lemon Milk
"Now, now, kids, be careful. And stay away from the jungle, it's dangerous!" —'Lemon Milk', "Three Kids and a Werewolf" Lemon Milk is a member of the Milk Family, and thus one of the workers at the Noodles Galore Restaurant. She is a mother to two children, and the Restaurant is passed down from her side of the family. History ''Toy Island'' Before the events of Season 4, Lemon Milk's parents retired and passed the Restaurant down to her to own. Thus, she drafted her family as workers. When her younger brother Chocolate Milk, as well as his buddy Li'l Moo, returned home from their game show, she was delighted to have more workers for her business. When the Toy Island Crew arrive on the Island, she is originally worried for her children, but after meeting them she feels they are safe and good people, and thus graciously welcomes them to the Island. Though she does not appear in every episode, most of the time she appears as a waitress at her restaurant. However, in the episode "Noodles Galore No More", the Triple M Crew steals the Restaurant in a greedy bid to secure themselves a lifetime supply of food, but of course their plan is foiled. Later, in the episode "Three Kids and a Werewolf", when her two children disappear, she faints and goes unconscious until they are rescued and return to her. Lemon Milk returns in Season 5 where she helps to design how the main plaza is to be built, since the Noodles Galore Restaurant is already standing and serves as a good reference point in determining where the other businesses should open up shop. She later appears in "GNO (Girls' Night Out)" where she and the other female characters hit the plaza one evening. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Lemon Milk appears in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! alongside her family at the Noodles Galore Restaurant, in mostly minor cameo appearances. Her only notable appearance is in the episode "Prey and Predator, during which she and her family are kidnapped by Spirit Bear in her attempt to feed them to Monsieur Bonjour. ''Curtis Ball'' series Lemon Milk appears in Curtis Ball Tournament as part of Chocolate Milk's special ability Family Support. Her place in the line is closest to Chocolate Milk. She also appears as part of the audience on the Toy Island stage. Lemon Milk returns as an audience member in Curtis Ball Showdown. ''Toy Island Party! Lemon Milk appears in ''Toy Island Party! on the Toy Island board. ''Friends' Racing'' Lemon Milk appears in Friends' Racing in the background of the course Noodles Galore. She can be seen waiting tables at the Noodles Galore Restaurant. A kart body that appears is the Noodle Bowl, which has high weight, drift, and off-road but poor speed and handling. An item that appears is the Bowl of Noodles, which grants the user invincibility and a speed boost. ''Friends' Baseball'' Lemon Milk appears in Friends' Baseball as a default member of the Chocolate Milk Calories. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Lemon Milk appears in Toy Island Adventures as a minor character. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Lemon Milk is in Friends' Volleyball Blast as part of Chocolate Milk's Special Spike Milk Family Reunion, where she helps damage his opponents. ''Toy Island Tennis'' Lemon Milk is playable in Toy Island Tennis as part of the DLC Pack 2. Her default partner is Apple Milk. She is classified as a Technique type player, though her stat distribution is very extreme; she has among the best movement speed and shot technique in exchange for the worst shot power and reach. Character Lemon Milk is a very kind lady who cares very deeply for her children. For example, when the Toy Island Crew first arrives on the Island, she is skeptical of them, but after getting to know them she figures they are good people to be around. Later, when they go missing, she faints out of sheer worry for her children. In her free time, she enjoys sewing and taking care of her children. Appearance Lemon Milk has a very squishy, block-ish body shape. Her limbs are all short and stubby. The top of her head is yellow, representing her lemoniness. Her eyes and mouth are brown as well. Trivia *Lemon Milk can be seen as the centre of her family because everyone is directly related to her. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Milk Family Category:Noodles Galore Restaurant Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters